


A Revealing Date

by Alya29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya29/pseuds/Alya29
Summary: After years of pinning after the girl behind the mask. Adrien has finally discovered her secret identity and he’s determined to maker her his.





	A Revealing Date

_**No One’s POV** _

 

“Again!”

 

“You’ve already lost.”

 

“Best out of five.”

 

“Adrien—”

 

“This time with stakes! If I win, I get to have you all to myself tomorrow,” the blonde wagers eagerly before she can get a word in. She sighs softly, rolling her eyes mockingly, but the smile she’s struggling to suppress tells him everything he needs to know.

 

“And if you lose?” Marinette replies, quirking an eyebrow challengingly.

 

“I’ll do anything you want,” the model declares smoothly, making her face heat up in surprise. He loves the effect that he has on her.

 

“A-anything?”

 

“Anything your heart desires,” the boy assures her with a smile so wicked it should be illegal.

 

“Fine… we’ll play one more round,” she sighs, giving into the boy’s demands like she always does.

 

_After all, it’s not like he’ll win anyways, right?_

 

**❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎**

 

She was wrong… so very wrong.

 

The blue-eyed beauty stares wide-eyed at the screen in front of her. It’s almost as if Marinette has never seen the words “You lose” before.

 

“I… How did you…” her voice wavers as she glares at the screen like the TV itself has betrayed her.

 

“You remember our deal, Mari. I get you all to myself tomorrow,” the model reminds her happily as his lady slowly turns towards him.

 

An ocean of sapphire crashes into a meadow of emerald, and for a moment, it feels like the moment he fell for her all over again… back when she was just the beautiful and mysterious girl behind the mask.

 

Can she feel the electricity? Does her heart soar the same way his does when they’re this close? The raven-haired beauty reacts more favorably to his advances when he’s out of costume, but… it’s still hard to tell what goes through that pretty head of hers

 

“A deal is a deal… I’m a woman of my word. I’m all yours tomorrow.”

 

The words send chills of delight down Adrien’s spine. If his heart beats any faster, he fears she’ll hear it in the silence.

 

“Careful, Mari…” he whispers while gently cupping her face, “I may be your friend but I’m still a boy. I could get the wrong idea.”

 

“What if… it’s not the wrong idea?” she murmurs, voice tapering off into a breathy whisper at the end.

 

Her gaze shifts back and forth between his eyes and his lips, effectively eradicating what little self control the boy had left. He pulls her closer, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist as he leans in. The way her eyes flutter close is beyond encouraging.

 

Their lips are just half an inch away. He’s finally, _finally_  going to kiss her—and remember it!—after two years of failed attempts and kisses he wishes he hadn’t forgotten, when suddenly—

 

**_FLASH!_ **

 

The flash of Tom’s camera makes the two teens startle apart as they turn in unison towards Marinette’s parents.

 

“Dad!” she hisses between clenched teeth as her entire face turns red with what appears to be a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

 

“Tom! I told you to check the flash before you took the picture!” Sabine scolds her husband as he smiles bashfully at the two ladies in his life.

 

“I just didn’t want to risk missing the kiss, but it appears I ruined the moment. I’m really sorry, sweetie,” the large baker apologizes meekly to his daughter.

 

“Just act like we aren’t even here, honey. I’ll turn the flash off,” her mother promises with a wink as she takes the camera away from her husband.

 

“Hey! The flash isn’t the problem here!” Marinette cries indignantly.

 

Adrien’s not sure if it’s how red his Bugaboo’s face is or how overly supportive her parents are, but before he can stop it, his laughter fills the room. The model’s laugh melts the tension in the room instantly as the Dupain-Cheng family smiles fondly at the boy.

 

The moment is once again broken, but this time it’s by the buzzing of the model’s phone. He pulls it out of his pocket, his face twisting in annoyance and sadness as he reads the text message.

 

“You have to go.”

 

The finality in her voice makes it clear that she’s stating a fact rather asking a question. She knows him and his father too well to wish for him to stay longer.

 

“You can’t stay a little longer? We were just about to have dinner.”

 

As tempting as Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s offer is, Adrien can’t take it. Not without risking the free time his father promised he could have tomorrow.

 

“I wish I could, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, but my father is expecting me,” the blonde explains, the corners of his mouth lifting, but it feels fake. The sad smile that graces the older woman’s face in return almost weakens his resolve until his phone vibrates again.

 

“They’re waiting for me. I have to go now. Meet me in the park at two p.m.?” the emerald-eyed boy requests as he grabs his school bag and Marinette’s hand, gently pressing a kiss on the back of it. He slowly releases her, admiring the way color rushes back into her face.

 

Turning his back to her, he walks swiftly over to the front door. He’s already grabbed the door knob when he pauses, suddenly remembering something. Looking over his shoulder, Adrien tosses a casual command at her.

 

“Wear a dress.”

 

Those are the last words he offers her before walking out the door. She can hear her parents chattering excitedly about her date with Adrien in the background. Normally, she would be begging them to stop embarrassing her in front of him, but right now, she’s still trying to wrap her head around it.

 

_Did Adrien just ask me out?_

 

**❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎**

 

It’s probably silly to arrive thirty minutes early to a date that’s probably not even a date with sweetest boy in school (maybe even all of Paris), especially when his father has a tendency of forcing him to cancel on his plans. Despite that, here she is, walking around the surprisingly empty park alone.

 

What if this isn’t even a date? I mean, he told her to wear a dress, but that didn’t automatically make it a date, right? What if she got all dressed up for a simple hang out and it weirds him out? She even changed her hair… what if he doesn’t like it? _WHAT IF—_

 

“Marinette?”

 

She turns at the sound of her name, and there he is, somehow looking even more beautiful than he did yesterday. His semi-formal attire makes her feel better about her own outfit choice.

 

“Adrien… you look good in a tie,” she compliments him boldly as he walks up to her. He loves it when she lets the confidence that she usually only shows him while hiding behind a mask bleed through.

 

“You… look amazing in everything,” he replies with a dreamy air to his voice that makes her stomach fill with butterflies. “Your hair looks really pretty.”

 

The way he openly admires how her hair frames her face makes her blush. Letting her hair down was definitely a good idea.

 

“Thank you. My mother helped me with it,” she murmurs as he grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips with the same fluid motion as yesterday.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met in this park?” the model suddenly asks while shifting his gaze towards the fountain.

 

“I was in the middle of a photoshoot in front of that fountain when you and Alya showed up with a little girl.”

 

She follows his gaze, blushing in embarrassment as the memories of their very awkward encounter playback in her head.

 

“Manon… as soon as the photographer saw her, he wanted you two to pose together,” Marinette states, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible.

 

She’s _definitely_ not still a _tiny bit_ jealous that back then, Manon got to pose with Adrien instead of her. That would just be silly…

 

“You know… I was hoping he meant you back then,” the blonde admits making her eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Why?”

 

“I… I was hoping it would give me the chance to get closer to you. A chance for you to feel more comfortable around me,” the model explains as they walk hand-in-hand around the fountain, “I used to be jealous of the others.”

 

“Jealous? Why? I—whoa! What are you doing?” his lady hisses in surprise as he suddenly lifts her up onto the fountain ledge.

 

“Relax, Mari. I won’t let you fall,” he assures her as he intertwines their fingers. She takes a nervous deep breath and squeezes his hand, before they start to walk carefully on the edge of the fountain.

 

“If you let me fall, I swear…” she murmurs darkly, making him chuckle.

 

“I was jealous because you didn’t treat me the way you do now. You used to stutter and trip over yourself just to get away from me. For a long time, I thought you would never show me the sides of you that everyone else got to see.”

 

There’s a bitter and hurt edge to his words that makes her stomach twist in guilt. After all, making Adrien feel left out was never her intention.

 

“So I spent over a year trying to figure out ways to make you look at me and really see me. I took you any way I could get you, with or without the mask,” he sighs, voice tapering off at the end to barely above a whisper, but she could have sworn she heard the word ‘mask’… what is he talking about?

 

“So, now that I finally have you right where I want you, I’m afraid I can’t keep up the charade anymore, especially now that I know how you’ve really felt about me all this time,” the handsome green-eyed boy confesses, making her heart skip a beat in fear.

 

Now that he knew? Oh no… how did he find out? What did this mean for them? She couldn’t lose him, not now that they were so close. She wouldn’t survive losing him.

 

Before she can open her mouth to backpedal, to say anything that could throw him off her trail, her foot slips. She lets out a shriek of terror as she loses her balance, closing her eyes and bracing her entire body for a particularly painful embrace with the ground.

 

However, the pain never comes. Instead, she feels warm. Her eyes flutter open to the beautiful sight of Adrien smiling down at her. She’s cradled in his arms bridal style, a feeling a million times better than the ground.

 

Her cheeks turn pink at their close proximity as she drowns in the gorgeous forest green pools that are his eyes.

 

“I told you that I wouldn’t let you fall. You really should trust me. After all, I’ve never lied to you… Bugaboo,” he scolds playfully as his grin slowly morphs into a smirk she knows all too well.

 

“...Chat?”

 

Her reply is barely above a whisper, bluebell eyes widening in shock. He smiles and answers her with a kiss as soft pink petals from a nearby tree dance around them on the wings of a warm spring breeze.

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
